Breaking Free
by CoffeeChocolateMagikFreak10
Summary: Hinata is tired of being the sheltered heiress everyone thinks she was so she does something about it. Pairings are undetermined. Rating may change. Chapters will get longer.


Summary Hinata is tired of being the protected heiress so she does something about it. Pairings haven't been determined yet.

Good Evening my fellow revolutionaries. I am CoffeeChocolateMagikFreak10 and this is my first fanfic ever. Before you read it, you should know a few things:

1: Reviews are as wonderful as chocolate

2: Flames set my world on FIAHH! (I like them. World domination is not possible without conflict and weapons of mass destruction and humiliation. J)

3: Tips on improvement would be gratefully collected by my minions (me and myself). I will endeavor to make my writing as good as it can be. (Which isn't very good anyway I should warn you.)

Well, that's it for now, read and enjoy!

Chapter 1

A sigh escaped Hinata's lips as she sat in her room for her evening meditation. The mission was normal, an escort of a feudal lord's son to the Land of Tea. Kiba and Shino had walked along the side of the carriage keeping watch for danger while Hinata kept the boy company inside the carriage. The journey was uneventful, and the chunnin were greeted by Neji at the gates when they returned who escorted her to her father while her teammates made the report. Hiashi, couldn't see her because he was busy training Hanabi so she padded to her room where she sits now. A normal day, just like any other.

Hinata was sick of it.

She hated the way her friends and family treated her like glass. She was a ninja like them. She trained with them suffered with them and all they did was coddle her and protect her, as if they thought she would break without their "comfort". When they sparred with her they went easy and let her win, so she didn't train with them anymore. When she was in a bad mood every one tried to assure her that "everything would be all right" which in turn made her angrier. Hinata was patient, but there was only so much she could bear. Her jaw clenched before she calmed her breathing. **'****_Calm down, you can't meditate if you're angry.' _**But her irritation pestered at the back of her mind until finally she gave up and stood. While confirming with her Bykaguan that the rest of her family was sleeping she silently packed her training gear and climbed out her window, sprinting through the night towards the forest.

She loved running at night, feeling the wind in her hair and face her, muscles stretching, and the soft sounds of leaves rustling as she sped to her favorite place. As her feet entered the clearing she checked her stopwatch. '**_2:58. Time to add more weight' _**She got the idea from Gai and Lee's "youthful" training and expanded it by putting weights on her back and chest as well as her arms and legs, to put her whole body under constant duress. She then made the sign for shadow clones so six Hinatas were in the clearing together. She nodded at them.

"You know what to do." They split. One of her clones was practicing ninjutsu, another was practicing clan jutsu, and a third was working on chakra control. The fourth clone was doing strength building and the last clone sparred with Hinata.

She had followed this training regimen after the Chunnin exams. She was tired of being weak. She wanted to fight and win, not be fought for. She trained through the night until the sun appeared at the horizon when she returned to her room, exhausted and covered in bruises. It never got less painful but it was worth it. She became stronger than her team mates and friends though she never got the chance to show them and she gained confidence and a new perspective. She still remained the kind, caring Hinata but she no longer relied on others. Her stutter disappeared and she stopped fainting, even around Naruto. Her crush on the blond faded when she realized that he would never return her feelings and while she still admired his will, he became nothing more than a friend. Her friends didn't see it-they thought she still pined after him and shot her sympathetic looks. It irked her that they could hold her hand but not see the true feelings in her eyes. **_'They never will figure it out it seems'_** she thought sadly as she succumbed to her exhaustion.

"You will leave in one hour." Tsunade dismissed them. The Konoha twelve left the office. Konoha received reports of Uchiha Sasuke on the border of Fire Country and they were going to try to retrieve him, yet again. **_'Can't they see that he doesn't want to come back? Why drag a traitor home who will just leave as soon as he has the chance?' _**Hinata thought as she walked to the gates of Konoha where most of them were waiting, then a yell caused her to wince.

"WE'RE GONNA GET THE TEME BACK THIS TIME BELIEVE IT!" Admiration or not Hinata thought Naruto needed to learn to calm down. Sakura bonked him on the head and he started whining to the irritation of the rest of the group, who had all arrived. Seeing an opportunity she spoke up.

"Ano, shouldn't we be heading out?" Shikamaru nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, it's troublesome." And they set out. They traveled in groups of three. Hinata was with Shikamaru and Neji and she thanked her good luck, two quiet people. Naruto's team and Sakura's team would take the front. Shino's team took the rear and Hinata's team was in the center-the safest place much to her annoyance. She didn't know or care either way about the avenger but she wanted to fight! After a day of running, they set up a camp, a small distance from the border. They would confront the Uchiha tomorrow at sunrise.

**And that's done!****Should I continue this? If I do the chapters will be longer I promise****(phew!) Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
